SkyrimOblivion: The Cyrodiil War DragonbornDovahkiin& Lydia
by Nyonix
Summary: The Dragonborn and lydia are heading to Cyrodiil to fight the elves


It Was Rain's Hand as Matthew and Lydia Proceeded up the mountain to see Paarthurnax, It Was Skyrim's harshest winter in years add Lydia was seven months pregnant and Matthew Wasn't done fighting. he liberated Skyrim from the Stormcloaks and Alduin. but they were planning to head to Cyrodiil to take the fight against the elves. Imperial soldiers were gathered around the south and east border of Skyrim south to attack Cyrodiil and east to defend from elves. Imperials weren't the only ones marching, but the blades were as well since all the dragons had left they would help attack and restore order to were plenty of POWs to rescue from the thalmor Prisons. This is what imperials were counting on though as there were only a couple of thousand imperials stationed in skyrim POWs would be their main fighting force along with militia. When they arrived at high hrothgar the greybeards announced they made to special saddles to go in between Paarthurnax's Spikes as they proceeded into the courtyard Matthew used his shout to clear the harsh blowing wind so the horse lydia was on could get through then matthew tried to go through when he was blasted by the gust of wind onto the edge of the mountain Master Wolfgur cleared the path once more when Arngeir blasted through with whirlwind sprint to save the Dovahkiin From his fatal fall. Arngeir Proceeded up with lydia and Matthew. Matthew had to help lydia down with saying "m'lady" Lydia with a horrified expression was helped to the dragon's back when matthew said goodbye to his horse and monk friend. A day later they arrived at the imperial encampment imperial soldiers rushing towards the dragon with swords drawn ready to slay the beast when a man with imperial armor Stepped down and blasted them with a soundwave so harsh that it caused them to stagger and fall to the ground. then he announced that his dragon would not hurt them as long as they did not hurt it then to all the soldiers aw the dragon started to speak 30 soldiers would kneel before the man and his wife as he announced himself as a legate from skyrim given that title by General Tullius. The Commander stationed there got his letter informing the commander of Matthew's arrival and the workers there brought Paarthurnax to his living area. Lydia got the finest living quarters as the commander there decided to give them up for her/ Matthew and Commander Bradford proceeded to the war room to show off their plans hit and run just as the stormcloaks had after they were defeated but the entire stormcloak army was militia Nords wanting their freedom. Matthew thought about it and realized that's what the imperials have turned into. Were they now stormcloaks, No they weren't the were trained legionnaires. Two months later lydia was fit again in her own imperial armor and had a one month year old son and daughter. They had twins both nords, Nystarr and aljie

Matthew and Lydia aspired for Nystarr to be an imperial legate like his father and aljie a prosperous Business owner of some kind of business. But one day Commander Bradford lead 27 of the 132 men Matthew took on a Battle into the camp they got massacred all types of elves were there some were scorched others were shot down by arrows the only thing he could identify of matthews was his masked imperial helmet and his orcish sword of flaming. He turned over the items to lydia and went to his quarters to rest. Lydia could feel it in her soul that he was still alive out there on the battlefield hurt, dying. that night she broke the rules of the camp and snuck out to Paarthurnax he took her to the battlefield it was horrible the long golden grass was stained red hundreds of bodies laid out she could see a glistening body it was silver she ran over to it and found a random officer that was the only silver body out there somewhere. There were scorched bodies but fire couldn't scorch his armor like the bodies that were out there in leather armor exposed. Paarthurnax Shouted into the air as a sign of mourning lydia came over sobbing and in hysterics she jumped on Paarthurnax as her heart belonged to Matthew that night a fire died in lydia. All the troops stopped harassing her as she was in a state of mourning or at least those who had a shred of respect for anything. They'd all lost something that night whether a leader,husband,father or friend they lost him. The next morning lydia put on her imperial armor which she hadn't worn since the birth of her children, took matthews sword and sheathe and put on his helmet she said she was going to fight against the damn thalmor to extinction. On her way out of the officers building commander bradford seized her "Where do you think your going?" he asked "To lead the troops into battle she replied" "you're Under my command and what i say goes" 'Well then i'm still leaving " as she opened the door bradford said "I know you went out last night to look for him. Did you find him" "no just random Redguard officer no imperials legionnaires out there." "Good command is asking for a report i'll say Missing in action". This made lydia happy As she Mounted Paarthurnax she felt a feeling of joy come over her. She spotted a wagon down bellow people on their knees in brown armor surrounded by human like figures in golden armor. Paarthurnax knew what to do as he dived down after them he made a low sweep carrying the only one in glass armor hundreds of feet into the air to drop him he dived back down after the other Thalmor and landed Paarthurnax landed and the ground shook knocking the thalmor to the ground she unsheathed her sword to charge after them. out of the three the first one went the quickest a sword through the throat causing him to fall to his knees the next one was vomiting after what he just saw so lydia kneed him in the jaw knocking him unconscious the third one drew his shield and sword but lydia with such anger swung at the shield breaking it in two it was so powerful that it caused the elves arm to break She freed the 5 imperials that were imprisoned. the really large cart had 2 horses to pull it so two of the soldiers got on that and the other 3 loaded the 2 surviving elves up putting them in the front of the trailer while the soldiers sat towards the end of the cart they headed to the nearby imperial fort to rest up and Arrest the two thalmor asked for her rank she froze saying that her husband was a legate but he is missing so they just thanked her and moved on. She flew back to her imperial camp telling bradford what happened. "I appreciate the notion of saving 5 soldiers and killing 2 thalmor and imprisoning another 2 but i can't just promote you your not even technically a soldier". She decided to rest up after breast feeding her infants. When she awoke she could hear two voices outside the door "You tell her" "Are you serious this could set her of get her killed then that would be really bad lydia sneaked over and opened the door to see a blade and commander bradford. "What happened?" Lydia asked the blade responded "A blade spy located your husband he being held in the Imperial city". Take me to the war room she responded" they took her there they were still years away but then something so weird in all of tamriel happened the argonians, khajiit and redguards all came together with the imperials to fight there weren't many argonians and khajiit since the argonians were helping other imperials take over Morrowind. They still took a year and a half but Nystarr and Aljie started to question where daddy was Lydia dodged the question. Until one night Aljie asked where she was going Lydia responded "to get daddy" She heard from the one blade that there were flyers around the city of imperial executions the first a legate with a gift. They were hosting it 6:00 am tomorrow morning the blades would be backing her up with the help of argonians and khajiit they took the city by storm that night massacring elven soldiers in the street they knew the elves would be fleeing the palace and they knew exactly how so they went to the secret exit where the emperor was killed with his blades long ago the argonians were taking the streets while the khajiit were sneaking behind enemy lines. Paarthurnax was flying towards the capital while suddenly he was hit by fire crashing into the top of the palace caving in the roof lydia fell of him and she was trapped under the rubble when hundreds of elven soldiers rushed in the one at the front looked familiar but then she realized that they weren't elves they were imperials and the one she recognized was Matthew. Matthew rushed towards her with 20 other imperials like himself they lifted the rubble off her and she had to be carried out because her legs were broken the Aldmeri dominion was over in cyrodiil and would be over everywhere soon when she got out of the palace there were imperial soldiers everywhere along with imperial prisoners with elven armor so they all didn't have helmets on so the imperials knew not to attack them. All the still breathing elven soldiers were enslaved until they rebuilt the imperial city including the palace. When they got out of the palace Matthew found his imperial armor in the armory remnants when everything was pulled out he got two potions of extreme healing and gave them to Lydia she could walk again but just to make sure she healed her with a healing spell they went to a inn that was packed with people seeking shelter Matthew took a sack of gold and laid it on the counter while still carrying Lydia not hurt her legs at all the innkeeper said "you know it's 10 gold per room that's 1000" For the damages well do tonight you'll need it. They then went to a room and undressed then Lydia said "I've been waiting a year and a half for this i'm ready" Matthew laid on his bed . he hadn't see Lydia's gorgeous body in months he was ready to destroy her. She mounted on him and inserted him into herself while the kissed he flipped her over and started to thrust as hard as he ever had. Lydia instantly started to moan "Harder destroy me like you did Aldrin" he did. it was the most fun they had since they were young and just started after they met. They got a place to live in the imperial city in the upcoming months when Nystarr was five he started swords training with his dad. And lydia taught aljie about manners or so that's what Matthew thought she was being trained by her mom in combat and it turned out that aljie was dragonborn. While they were at the old fort Paarthurnax was trying to see if there was a way that he could learn more parts of a shout when aljie absorbed it and shouted it started a new era of dragonborn.


End file.
